The Little Mer-Wendy part 5 - Queen Grimhilde Watches Wendy
(Unbeknownst to Wendy and Nemo, two robots are watching them swim away.) (One of them was a a robotic monkey with peachy skin and red fur-like skin on his head with a light bulb on his head. He wore a gray short sleeve jumpsuit with pockets, and red boots. His name is Coconuts.) (The other is a blackish-blue Chao with gold eyes (with green, catlike irises), wearing a gray belt with a gold "M," white gloves, and red boots just like Coconuts. His name is Bokkun.) (Meanwhile, in a dark and shadowy cavern, a queen is watching Wendy and Nemo swimming in her magic bubble while sitting in her conch shell-shaped tent. She is a beautiful, slender woman with a fair complexion, black hair, red lips, turquoise eyes,and a black octopus's abdomen, wearing a black skintight headpiece, a purple top, and a gold crown. Her name is Grimhilde, the evil queen.) *Queen Grimhilde/Ursula: Yes! Hurry home, princess! We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration now, would we? Celebration, indeed! Oh, BAH! (she takes one of the frightened, shivering shrimp from her cocktail bowl) In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. (eats it before she slides out of her tent) And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Coconuts! Bokkun! (Coconuts hits his head against the wall by accident, then rubs his head) I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. (cut to Grimhilde. She is smiling evilly.) She may be the key to Ector's undoing! (Fade to black, except for her eyes before they fade as well.) (Fade to the palace throne room where Wendy is being scolded by Ector and Mushu.) *Ector/Triton: I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady. *Wendy/Ariel: Daddy, I'm sorry; I just forgot. *Ector/Triton: As a result of your careless behavior,... *Mushu/Sebastian: Careless and reckless behavior! *Ector/Triton: The entire celebration was... *Mushu/Sebastian: Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! (swims up to Wendy) This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom! (Finally, Nemo can't take it anymore, so he comes to Wendy's rescue by jumping into the conversation.) *Nemo/Flounder: (angrily) But it wasn't her fault! (nervously) Uh, well, first, uh, the Rayquaza chased us. Yeah, yeah/ And we tried to... (Cut to Ector and Mushu looking at each other. They don't seem too sure about what Nemo is saying.) *Nemo/Flounder: (from o.c.) But we couldn't. And he went... (Cut back to Nemo) *Nemo/Flounder: Grrrrrrrrr! And - and we were like, whoooaaaaaa! (sighs in relief) And then we were safe. But then the albatross came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and... *Ector/Triton: (upon hearing what Nemo said) Albatross? (Nemo gasps and covers his mouth before swimming behind Alice, who glares at him. Ector rises from his throne.) *Ector/Triton: What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! *Wendy/Ariel: Nothing. Happened. *Ector/Triton: Oh, Wendy! How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those HUMANS! *Wendy/Ariel: (''angrily and defiantly) Daddy, they're not barbarians! *Ector/Triton: They're dangerous. (taking Wendy's chin in his hand) Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook? *Wendy/Ariel: (pulling away) I'm 12 years old; I'm not a child anymore! *Ector/Triton: (pointing his finger at her) Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady! *Wendy/Ariel: Well - *Ector/Triton: As long as you live under my ocean,... *Wendy/Ariel: Well, - *Ector/Triton: You'll obey my rules! *Wendy/Ariel: (sighs in disgust) But if you would just listen! *Ector/Triton: Not another word! And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again, is that clear?! (Wendy is about to shout back at Ector, but her eyes begin to tear up, and she swims away, crying with Nemo following her.) (Ector sits back on his throne, feeling sorry for himself.) *Mushu/Sebastian: Hmph! Kids. (scoffs) They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you. *Ector/Triton: Do you think... I was too hard on her? *Mushu/Sebastian: Definitely not. Why, if Wendy was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep her under tight control. *Ector/Triton: (getting the idea) You're absolutely right, Mushu! *Mushu/Sebastian: Of course. *Ector/Triton: Wendy needs constant supervision. *Mushu/Sebastian: Constant supervision. *Ector/Triton: Someone to watch over her, to keep her out of trouble. *Mushu/Sebastian: All the time. *Ector/Triton: And you are just the dragon to do it. (Cut to Mushu walking down the corridor.) *Mushu/Sebastian: How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenager. (Mushu looks to his left and sees Wendy and Nemo outside the courtyard. Wendy and Nemo swim off, and Mushu swims off after them, noticing this.) *Mushu/Sebastian: Hmm? What is that girl up to? (He swims after Wendy and Nemo.) (Later, Mushu had followed Wendy to a blocked cave. He is a panting heavily and a yard from them. So, he hides behind a rock. Wendy looks around to see if anyone is watching her. At that moment, Mushu kneels down so that he won't be discovered.) (Wendy moves the boulder that covered the entrance, and she and Nemo swim inside.) (Mushu sees this and tries to swim after them, but when the rock closes on Mushu's tail, he gets trapped and tries to break free. He grabs onto some kelp and attempts to pull himself out. He finally pulls himself out with a pop. Mushu bumps into an hour glass and lands on the ground, rubbing his head.) *Mushu/Sebastian: Huh? Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts